Live Fast, Die Young
by CourtneyMisfitMarie
Summary: Spring Break would finally be Alanna's chance to escape. To escape the mundane circle of boredom that had become her life. She'd moved away from home, became addicted to pot, and fallen into a crowd of girls who had more than a little disregard for the law. As she looked back on all her bad choices, she couldn't help but pray for spring break and the liberation it would bring.
1. In A Perfect World

_**In a perfect world**_

_**A/N: Yo, what up ma peeps?! So as you can probably tell, my Misfits fic is kind of, how shall we say..? On hiatus. Basically, I lost inspiration after exams, and cannot seem to get back into the flow of things at the moment, so I shall return to that as and when inspiration strikes! In the meantime, my wonderful friend convinced me to write a Spring Breakers fic, as similarly to Misfits, Spring breakers is one of my favourite things. So, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Courtney**_

_**XxX**_

* * *

_Eat. Sleep. Smoke. Breathe. _

_Eat. Sleep. Smoke. Breathe. _

_Eat. Sleep. Smoke. Breathe._

I recite the mantra over and over in my head.

_Eat._

_Sleep._

_Smoke._

_Breathe._

I recite it to remind myself of the repetitive and endless cycle of boredom that my life has become.

"_Imma make something of myself, daddy. Make Mama proud, I promise."_

"Yeah right." I scoff, taking another hit. "If Mama could see me now."

The thing my ten year old self didn't take into account? College. A drug and alcohol infused haven for horny teenagers and people like me who have no fucking idea what they're doing with their lives.

I used to have ambition. I was gonna go to college, get my degree, move to L.A and work for a big movie company. Not like acting or anything, believe me I came down from that dream a long time ago. No, I wanted to write screenplays. I still do, and this bullshit American film and literature class and was meant to be my golden ticket. Then I fell into the wrong crowd.

I know, typical teenage melodrama, right?

Don't get me wrong, I love Brit, Candy, Cotty and, most of the time, Faith- although sometimes her whiny little bitch talk about God and the power of the almighty jesus, fucks me off. Something tells me she's been spending far too long with pastor Jeff- but I can't help but think my life might be different if I'd stayed with dad and Lori in fort Meyers instead of moving here to Carrollton, Texas. Maybe then I'd enjoy life, and maybe I wouldn't be sitting here, bored out of my skull, failing my classes, living life in a blur with a mild pot addiction. Who knows.

"So what are you going to do today?" Faith asks pulling on her jacket.

"Same thing as every other day." I reply holding up the bong in my hand in a "cheers" gesture.

"You have no classes today?"

"Not until tomorrow morning."

"You want to come to church with me?" She asks, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Uh…Faith, don't get me wrong, I am totally grateful for that wonderful suggestion, but you know I don't believe in any of that bullshit. It's just not my thing."

"I know, I just thought it might be better than sitting here getting high by yourself all afternoon, but whatever." She replied, seeming a little hurt as she walked towards the door to leave.

Bless her, she tries, and I feel a bit bad for always putting her down about it. The thing is though, the campus church is run by this outsider who one-hundred percent 'jacked up on Jesus'. His words, not mine. And despite the fact that there are a few hot guys there, Jake Masters, for instance- boy, I would ride that celibate train all the way to the next station given half the chance- the fact that they are all sworn to a life of no sin and no sex, two of my favourite activities, I see no point in attending.

With a sigh I put the bong back under the shelf of my bedside cabinet and start pulling on my white denim shorts.

"Okay, Faith wait up. I'm coming, but if any of your little bible crew try to force abstinence on me, I will be doing some preaching of my own, and believe me, it will not be so virtuous. I'm talking 'Oh sweet lord, Jesus Christ!'" I exclaim, running my hands over my body in mock seduction.

Faith swats my hands away looking around the corridor, embarrassed

"You are so embarrassing, and if you even try that, I will kill you myself."

"What, you mean and risk your chances with the big man?!"

"I'll take my chances," she smirks with an eye roll, as she takes my arm and leads me out of the dorm halls.

The campus church isn't far from the dorms and so within a matter of minutes, I am sitting on the floor, (because apparently Christians aren't fans of seating), part of the "circle of doom", being forced to hold hands with a bunch of peppy teenagers who are also "Crazy for Jesus."

"I can feel- I can feel the presence of almighty God in this room."

"Yes!" Some girl screamed her enthusiasm in agreement with Pastor Jeff's preaching.

"Oh! The swagger is coming all upon us, isn't it?! Ooh! Oh, yeah!" he continued as the group began to cheer and applaud.

"I wasn't aware Jeezy had swag," I joked to Faith who appeared thoroughly unimpressed as she gestured for me to be quiet.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the circle where the almighty power of the lord is taking hold of "Crazy Keith", who last time I checked, wasn't even taking classes at the college.

"Crazy Keith. Are your crazy for Jesus?" Jeff asked, leading to a chorus of "Amen" from the fellow bible bashers.

"Are you jacked up on Jesus?"

"Mm-hmm!" another girl preached.

"I am. I am!" He continued, ensuring us all of his dedication to his holy-ness.

"I'm feeling the almighty Jesus in this room."

"Are you feeling it, Faith? Are you feeling the almighty hand of Jesus?" I joke again, grabbing her hand a little too enthusiastically. At least this time, she laughed.

"Are you all hearing me? Let's all rise. Let's all rise and get a good amen"

"Oh hell no, I am going for a smoke before you all burst into a sing song of "God Bless the USA", you coming?"

"No, I'll wait. Are you coming back?"

* * *

"Unless I get murdered…fingers crossed!" I say with mock enthusiasm in my voice as I get up and walk towards the exit. Just in time apparently, as just as I walk out the door they all burst into a chorus of rhythmic "Amen"-ing and clapping.

_Oh Jesus…Literally._

When I walk back into the chapel, Faith and the other church goers are stood together in a group while Jeff preaches some shit about the sin of temptation.

"In closing-"

_Oh thank fuck, it's nearly over._

"We're gonna read one more verse. I'm gonna read from I Corinthians 10:13. It says, "But when you are tempted he will also provide a way out so that you can endure it."

_Pfft, yeah right. If God was so helpful, I would be living on four grand a week working as a famous screenwriter, with my gorgeous actor husband by now, instead of completely fucking up my classes and living on a diet of microwavable noodles. _

"How cool is that?" He asked the group enthusiastically.

"Right!" Another girl responded.

"Dudes, how cool is that?"

"It's awesome," a boy this time, Aaron Bannerman I think his name was. I met him at a frat party during freshers week. He seemed like a pretentious lord-loving douche back then. Just proves how rarely things change around here

"Do you feel what that says? That every temptation; he's gonna give you a way out. Y'all feel me? Can I get an amen?"

"AMEN!" the group cheered in response.

"Let's close in a word of prayer. Dear Heavenly Father, thank you so much for bringing me into the presence of these wonderful young Christians to discuss and to talk about temptation, to talk about Satan."

I let the words of the prayer wash over me, not really listening and as soon as Jeff finished with another round of Amen, I gesture to Faith that I am going to the bathroom and that I'll meet in the parking lot.

The bathroom smells of disinfectant, the smell so pungent that it almost burns. Something tells me that was done on purpose to stop all the sinners hiding out during all the preaching bullshit. I splash a little water on my face, mostly to cool myself down, and dry myself off on the back of my jacket.

As I walk into the parking lot, Faith is huddled next to Aimee Dawson and Jenna Sherman, two of her other bible buddies, in deep conversation about plans for Spring Break.

"Hey, you going to Florida?" Aimee asks taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm trying"

They haven't noticed I'm there so I hang back by the entrance to the chapel.

"Who you goin' with?"

"Brit, Candy, Alanna and Cotty."

"Be careful." She almost sung.

_I'm sorry what? "Be careful" Why?! _

"Why?" Faith asked, mimicking my own question.

"Those girls are scary." Jenna chimed in.

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

"No." Faith defended.

"Especially Brit and Candy." Aimee emphasised. "Although, Alanna isn't far behind."

"Why do y'all say that?"

"'Cause they're just so cold. They act like they got demon blood."

_Woah, hold up. Who the fuck is this bitch?! I've not spoken to these people in years, and even when I did, I was simply telling them to quit being so fucking frigid all the time. Jeez._

"They're evil. They give me the freakin' chill bumps."

"Yeah," Aimee agrees.

"No, I've known them since kindergarten. They're sweet."

Well at least Faith is trying to defend us.

Deciding I had heard enough of all this crap, I step out of the chapel entrance and make my way over to where the trio are standing.

"They don't seem right though."

_Ouch._

"You know what? I agree with you Aimee, those celibates really don't seem right. That's who you're talkin' bout right?" I mocked, my voice dripping with a fake southern accent.

"I mean who would wanna give up sex? Not me. How bout you, Jenna? Definitely not you, Aimee, I mean I heard about what you did with Lucas Bradley in the back of his truck. Just make sure you pray to the big man and I am sure he won't send you to hell with the rest of those harlots." I winked, and with the sweetest smile I could manage, turned to faith and asked to leave.

Both Aimee and Jenna had fallen silent, Jenna looking down at her feet, while Aimee just stared back at me, open mouthed.

"Uh, sure, just give me two minutes okay?"

I glanced again at the pair who had now taken to giving me death stares, rolled my eyes and told Faith I would meet her back at the room.

As I was walking through the parking lot towards the dorms, I could hear Aimee back at her bitching.

"I hope you pray down there in Florida."

"Pray hard-core."

"Pray super hard-core."

_Ugh. Please._

* * *

It's another half an hour before Faith arrives back at the dorm and I am busy getting ready for the ƩΨΡ frat party.

"Was what you said back there really necessary?" she asks before she's even put her bag down.

"I don't know, was it necessary for them to call me scary and accuse me of having demon blood? I don't think so. Stupid frigid little bible bashers."

"Hey! Those are my friends! Stop being so mean."

I put down the mascara in my hands and walk over to the dresser to pull out my black hot pants and red crop top.

"I thought we were your friends."

"You are! But at least they understand what I believe in."

"Whatever. You coming to the frat party tonight?" I ask, dismissing the potential argument and going back to fixing my make-up.

"No, I hear it's gonna be bad, so I think I am just going to stay home."

"Your loss. I however, am going to go, and I am also gonna try and get us some money for spring break."

"I've been saving up too. How much have you got?"

"Not much, but hopefully by the end of tonight I will be more than half-way there." I smirk at myself in the mirror thinking about the plan Brit and I had concocted the other night.

"How do you plan to get money from a frat party? It's not like you can just walk in and take it from people."

I stand up and walk over to Faith. She has a pretty face, innocent looking, almost like a child's. I grab her chin in my hands and smile down at her.

"Oh Faith, you need to stop underestimating me."

I kiss her on the cheek and announce that I'm going to finish getting ready in Brit and Candy's room, before grabbing my black wedges and leaving.

* * *

When I arrive, the party is already in full swing. There are countless numbers of drunk students standing around with plastic cups filled with god-knows-what, some lugging bongs, others with their legs wrapped around other drunk students. A typical frat party really.

There is a fire pit just outside of the main house, which I find Cotty throwing her empty cup into as I walk past.

_Trust her to be here early._

As I make my way into the heart of the party I pass more and more high teenagers, some offering me various chemical substances as they knock into me, another duct taped to a sofa with a beer bottle strapped to his forehead.

I keep walking until I reach the back room where all the alcohol is stashed and where a few students are standing around, including Brit who is playing some form of betting game against a bunch of guys in the corner of the room and appears to be winning.

The keg is up against the wall on the far side of the room, and as I make my way over, a young guy pulls on my arm, almost causing me to stumble.

"Hey, watch it!" I attack, pulling my arm free.

It's Jordan Singer, he's in my film and lit class.

"Oh, hey, sorry Jordan, what's going on?"

"Not much, just wanted to talk to you." He smiled. "Enjoying the party?"

"I wouldn't really know, I only just arrived."

"Oh right, do you, uh, do you want a drink?"

"Well yeah, I was on my way to get one when you stopped me," I laugh, gesturing to the keg.

"Ah man, I'm sorry, here, take mine," he smiled again, holding out his can.

I take it gratefully and almost down it in one gulp, as Jordan watches, a look of utter amusement on his face.

I know I shouldn't because Jordan is a nice guy, but he's cute and I can't help it. A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

"So, did you come alone?"

There is an outburst of celebration from the corner signifying Brit's victory in the game and as I look over, she is stuffing large amounts of money down her top.

"Yeah. Well, kinda, I came with some of the guys. You?"

"Nope, just me, myself and I." I fake pout and take another swig of my beer. "Hey, you wanna dance?"

"Uh…sure."

I take Jordan's hand and lead him into the other room where the music is louder and there are more people, winking at Brit as I go. I walk over the middle of the room, still holding Jordan's hand and we dance together, our bodies close, my skin touching his. He puts his hands on my waist, guiding my hips as they sway side to side. I drop the floor my knees bent and on the way back up I press my behind up against his legs. His hands move slightly, his fingers now tracing the lining of my hot-pants and I know the plan is working.

"You can dance," he smiles, leaning into my neck.

"Believe me, I'd probably dance better without all these people around,"

He leans down next to my ear and moves a piece of my long brown hair out the way.

"I don't doubt it. Do you want to go somewhere more private?" he almost whispers, just loud enough to be heard over the pounding of the music.

"Hmmm, it will cost you." I tease.

"How much?"

"Fifty bucks."

He stays quiet for a few seconds, trying to decide if he thinks I am joking or not, no doubt, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a green note and slipping it into the waist band of my shorts.

"Deal. Dance for me."

* * *

I somehow manage to execute plan "striptease for money" on two other guys in the space of four hours, earning myself a tidy profit of one-hundred and fifty bucks towards the Florida fund, so I decide to call it a night and head back to the dorm at about three A.M.

Feeling more than a little tipsy, I don't even bother to change out of my clothes or remove my make-up before climbing into bed, almost tripping over a pile of books that our other roommate, exchange student Jia, had left in the middle of the floor.

"Ow! Fuck you, Jia!"

Dropping my shoes loudly on the floor, I climb under my duvet and drift off into the land of unconsciousness, where I dream of Spring Break and the beginning of my perfect world.

* * *

**A/N- So, the drama begins! Now I am not expecting much response, as they're aren't really many stories in the category, however if you would gimme a little review and let me know what you think, I am more than open to constructive criticism, I would be very grateful! Thank ye very much, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Courtney**

**XxX**


	2. Rise and Shine, Little Bitch

**Chapter two: Rise and Shine Little Bitch.**

**Aight y'all, we about to escape into the magical world of chapter two, y'all. I'm talking lack of money and broken dreams y'all…sorry, had a little inspiration from my good friend Alien. But seriously, hopefully you enjoyed chapter one, or at least liked it enough to come back and read chapter two because here it is! It may appear that some things are in the wrong place, but that's just because of the very artsy way the film was put together. I never quite realised how much the film jumps around. Nevertheless, I think I got everything in the right order, so here goes! Enjoy! **

**Courtney**

**XxX**

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine."

The room fills with light, the sun glaring through the windows, waking me from my alcohol induced coma.

_Ow…no. Close the curtains. Close. The. Motherfucking. Curtains._

"Wakey-wakey."

"Rise and shine, little bitch."

I daren't open my eyes for fear of blindness, but I recognise the voices in my room as clear as day, and thankfully they had decided to wake Faith before yours truly.

"What do y'all want?" she responded groggily to the girls giggles.

"We want your money," Cotty almost sings.

I open my eyes just as Jia pokes her head from under the duvet, flipping the girls the finger and demanding for them to be quiet with a "Sssh."

In her usual, somewhat aggressive fashion, Candy tells her to fuck off and throws a packet of god knows what at her head, while the other two just shout various insults and tell her to "mind her own fucking business."

"Get out!"

I hear Cotty sigh from the other side of the room and exclaim about how suckish our fellow residency member is, causing Faith to chuckle, while still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Come on, Faith. Wake up."

"You too, Alanna! Wake up!"

_So much for not getting up until twelve._

Brit runs towards my bed and jumps, landing straight on my stomach, her weight pressing down on me, making it hard to breathe.

"Okay! Fuck off, I'm awake! Jeez!"

"Woah, someone isn't a morning person."

"You would think that after knowing me two years, you would have figured that out by now."

"Yeah, and I have, but come on, it's spring fucking break! Time to get your ass out of bed. We need your money. Did the plan work?"

I run a hand through my hair as I sit up, moving my legs so that Brit can perch on the end of my bed. I reach into my bra, realising I still haven't changed out of last night's clothes and pull out the few notes that I had collected from the party's escapades.

"You could say that," I mumble throwing the notes in her lap.

A grin spreads across her face as she crumples the money in her hands before stuffing them in her own bra.

"Come on, get up. We need to count what we got," she instructs, bouncing up off my bed and walking over to the others who are still trying unsuccessfully to coax Faith from her slumber.

I throw off the duvet and root around in my drawer for a pair of pyjama pants, wanting to change out of my party clothes. Once semi-changed I walk over to Faith's bed and climb on, almost sitting on Candy's lap.

"Come on, faith. Wake up!" Brit demands.

"I'm up!" replied Faith, with a little too much snap. "What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter. We need your money."

_That's Candy; Short, sweet and to the point._

"Where's the money?"

"All right, really. Where's your money?"

"It's in the shoebox under her bed." I say yawning, still trying to wake myself up properly.

Faith shoots me a look, her eyebrows raised as if to say "how the did you know that?!"

"What?!" I exclaim, shrugging my shoulders. "I saw you put it there the other day! And besides, I'm your roomie, it's my job to know these things."

"For what?" she asks with a sigh, completely ignoring my statement.

"You know what!" the three girls giggle simultaneously, and before I know it, we're all laughing and screaming lyrics to *INSERT SONG NAME HERE* as we chase each other through the empty halls of the dormitory buildings, doing hand stands against the walls, and stripping to the songs vaguely erotic lyrics.

We wait until we've locked ourselves in one of the main dorm bathrooms before counting out the money that we've all been saving all year. Hoping…no…Praying that it's enough to take us away. Even for just a little while.

"20, 40, 60, 80, a hundred…325."

My heart sinks. We'd been saving since before the beginning of the year. Eating nothing but cheap ass food, only doing laundry when necessary to save quarters, and all we can come up with is three-hundred and twenty-five fucking dollars.

"What?" Candy exclaims, my disappointment mimicked in her tone.

"Are you serious?" Cotty asks.

"That's it?"

"We're not even, like halfway to spring break, y'all. Fuck" Candy sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"My sentiments exactly," I say, finally expressing my annoyance.

"That won't even get us one night's hotel room down there."

"I have another twenty in my purse." Faith adds, hopefully.

"Faith!"

"Do you know how expensive that place is?"

"Look, I can see if I can ask my dad, but considering the last time I spoke to Lori I called her a gold digging bitch and accused her of trying to replace my mother, I highly doubt that will get us anywhere."

We all sigh, realising we've hit a dead end. We're not going on spring break. We're stuck here again. As always. Day in, day out.

"I'm so tired of seeing the same things every single day." Says Faith, voicing how we all feel. "Everybody's miserable here because everybody sees the same things. They wake up in the same bed, the same houses…same depressing street lights…one gas station. The grass, it's not even green. It's brown. Everything is just the same, and everyone's just sad. I don't want to end up like them. I really want to get out of here."

"We all do, Faith. We all want out." I add, cutting her off mid depression speech.

"This is more than just spring break. This is our chance to see something different. How are we going to- How are we gonna get enough money in time?"

"I dunno. All I know is I'm not gonna sit here another day. I'm not gonna sit in the same fucking classroom. We're not gonna be miserable. We're getting out of here. "

"Amen to that," I say, agreeing with Brit's statement whole heartedly.

"Everybody else already left," Cotty explains, as the five of us sit around, waiting for a miracle to happen.

"Yeah, everyone's gone. We're the only ones still here," Candy adds.

"We fucking suck."

_I agree. _

"We're leaving, you guys. We're not gonna be stuck here. We're not gonna be the only ones here." Brit argues half-heartedly, deep down knowing that there isn't much she can do to stop it.

"This is bullshit!"

"We've _been_ stuck here."

"We've been saving this money since the beginning of the year," Cotty sighs.

"Well, we're figure a way out to get more." Brit argues again, this time with more enthusiasm. Adamant that the idea is as simple as it sounds.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Not taking anything in, I let the world blow by as always, trying to accept that my one ticket out of this place has blown up in my face.

* * *

"What's up, homes?" Asks Candy walking through the door to Cotty's darkened dorm room.

"What's up?" she returns.

"We have a favour to ask, regarding a certain escape plan."

"What for spring break?"

I nod, my inner conscious down on her knees praying that this idea will work. However fucking stupid it might seem.

"Okay, what do you need?" she asks, somewhat enthusiastically.

"Um, can we use your car?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Yeah, come on Cotty, we need it! Do you wanna go on spring break or not?"

"It's in the shop."

We all sigh collectively as my heart sinks again. For the second time in two days my hopes and plans for a getaway have escaped. It seems like it will never happen. I'm destined to be stuck here, bored and miserable for the rest of my life, and thought of it is choking me.

"Why?" Cotty finally asks, referencing the plan that Candy, myself and Brit had concocted in the early hours of this morning.

"Do you know anyone else's car that we can use?"

"That doesn't answer my question, why do you need it?"

"Never mind that now, we just need a car, do you know anyone that will let us borrow theirs?"

"Shady!"

"Do you?" Candy insists, becoming a little impatient.

"No."

"Come on, Cotty."

_There has to be someone. Think! Nearly everyone has left. Nearly…there must be someone. One person in this godforsaken town. _

"Everyone's pretty much gone."

"What about faculty members? Surely one of them keeps their car here?"

"Well, yeah, but how the fuck do we go about getting the keys? It's not like any of us know how to hotwire a car. We're hardly GTA material."

"You know where Professor Stevens keeps his car, don't you?" Brit asks turning to Cotty again, who had turned her attention to rolling the joint in her fingers.

"The El Camino?"

"Yes."

"I know where he hides the keys," she whispers excitedly.

"Of course you do," Candy agrees in a tone that insinuates Cotty's relationship with the professor wasn't all that innocent.

"Fuck you! Why? What are you up to?" she asks, returning to her previous question.

"Don't worry."

"No, I wanna know."

I sigh.

"We have a plan. But we need a car. So can you get it or not?"

"Yeah, but what's the plan?"

"…We're gonna rob the Chicken Shack."

"Are you fucking serious?!" she almost laughs. "That's insane! You'll get caught."

"No we won't we've thought it all out. You just gotta pretend you're in a video game or some shit. Get in, get the money, get out. Simple. Are you in?"

There is a pause, and I think she is going to laugh again. She's right though. The idea is insane, and not to mention reckless. But if we don't try, things can only get worse. I'm going insane being stuck here. I need a change, and this is the only way to get it.

"Fuck yeah, I'm in." Cotty smiles, lighting up and taking a drag on the joint, passing it along to me, then Brit, then Candy.

"Yo, we can do this. I know we can. Just fucking pretend like it's a video game. Act like you're in a movie or something."

I take another drag, relishing in every glorious moment as the smoke hits my lungs. I pass the joint along again, this time emptying my lungs of the smoke closer to Brit's mouth, so our lips almost touch, she smiles, inhaling the second hand smoke.

"We can do this." She seconds. "You can't be scared of shit."

"Fuck that!"

"What's the worst that can happen? We get arrested? Do some jail time? Big fucking deal, prison has got to be better that this hell hole anyway."

"Don't be scared of nothin'."

"We're gonna fucking do this. Then we're gonna get the hell out of this place. We can't tell Faith. She'll freak out, or worse, try and stop us. We gotta do this alone. Tonight."

"Let's just get that fucking cash and go on spring break."

Once we're all in agreement with the plan, we spend half an hour or so prepping, and exposing our bodies various chemical substances to calm the nerves.

_The plan:_

_Cotty drives. Don't stop the car at any point. Slowly drive round while we go in. We'll meet you round the back exit._

_Alanna and Britt. We take squirt guns. They'll never know the difference. We take tables. Smash plates, throw shit, do whatever we have to in order to get the customers to give up their cash. Take only cash, we haven't got time for cards. _

_Candy is on till. Head straight for the counter. Threaten any staff that attempt to stop you. Again, smash shit up. This needs to look legit. Grab the money from the till and the tip jar if there is one, and then get the fuck out._

_Then we ditch the car. Burn it. We can't take any risks._

_Pretend it's like a fucking video game. Act like you're in a movie or something. You can't be scared of shit. _

"Let's just get this fucking money, and go on spring break, y'all."

"Fuck yeah. Let's fucking do it."

"Let's get this shit over with." I say, sounding completely unprepared as I take another hit and grab my mask of the counter.

* * *

It's raining as we walk out to the car.

According to Cotty, Professor Stevens keeps the Camino behind the school's faculty shed. The keys are under a pot plant next to the door.

_How original. You're asking for your car to be stolen._

We're all squealing and laughing as we run through the downpour, not really paying attention to the fact our clothes are soaking wet.

We're in the car and pulling away within seconds.

Each of us repeating the mantra out loud. Psyching ourselves up for the somewhat ridiculously stupid task ahead.

_Just pretend like it's a fucking video game._

_Act like you're in a movie or something._

_You can't be scared of shit._

Cotty is upfront driving, and the remaining three of us are in the back ready to jump out as soon as we arrive. The air is cooler as we drive along, almost biting at the exposed skin of my legs.

_Maybe shorts wasn't the best idea._

We're all quiet for most of the journey, letting the music from the radio fill the silence, and in what feels like no time at all, the Chicken Shack comes into view.

My stomach churns and I feel a wave of sickness pass over me as I pull the rough fabric of the balaclava over my face and situate it over my eyes so that I can see. My breathing is uneven, stolen from me by the adrenaline that is coursing through my veins at a million miles an hour.

The car begins to slow and I know it's time. We all grab our weapons, holding on to them for dear life, and we jump.

I hit the ground running. Not stopping to find my balance, I just keep running, through the door and into the open light of the restaurant, and the rest is easy.

* * *

"GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES!"

"DO YOU WANNA FUCKING DIE TONIGHT?!"

"GET ON THE GROUND BITCH! EMPTY YOUR PURSE! I'M NOT FUCKING AROUND!"

The room is chaotic. Women screaming and crying, while their men fumble in their pockets for their wallets.

I do as instructed. Threatening but not hurting. Smashing shit up, throwing plates and demanding money. Most of them oblige quickly, fearing for their own lives I assume. I grab the money from their shaking hands and thrust it into my orange back pack.

I know it sounds bad, but I can't help but relish the power it gives me. To see people begging on their hands and knees for me to be merciful and not hurt them. It's funny really. I've never had this much control, and I am not sure I am ready to give it up.

Nevertheless, we all grab our money and within a matter of minutes we're out the door and shouting at Cotty to go.

"Move! Go! Go!" Candy instructs as we all once again bail into the back of the pick-up truck.

As I sit down, the adrenaline leaves my body and I start to feel drained.

We're all screaming and laughing, still shocked that we managed to pull it off.

"Oh my god!" I scream, a laugh also escaping my lungs. "I can't believe we did that!"

"We did it. We pulled it off. We really fucking pulled it off."

I'm still laughing manically when we drive back towards the campus, clutching my bag of money to my chest as if it was my own child.

_No one is taking this away from me._

We don't return the car to the shed. We ditch it about half mile away from the entrance to the campus, not wanting to risk being caught. We smash all the windows with Candy's hammer and drown the car in the tank of gasoline we found in the trunk and we drop a match. Standing in silence, watching as the flames engulf the metal. Admiring our masterpiece. Then we run the rest of the way home.

* * *

**A/N- So, will they finally have enough money ? Will they finally escape? Fingers crossed! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and hopefully chapter three is on its way. If you did, then lemme know what you liked by leaving a review. Or if you didn't then again, leave me a review and tell me what you didn't like or what you think I can do to improve it!**

**Courtney **

**XxX**


End file.
